Daw Oilington
Daw Oilington is the niece of OLIVER O. OOOOOOOOIIIILLLLLINGON and member of the Oilington Family. At 18 years old, she is the daughter of the second oldest of the current generation of Oilingtons, which will inherit the company once OLLLLIVER O. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLINGTON fails to produce an heir (or so they believe). As the second oldest of these siblings, Daw is unfortunately just short of being a part of the family business, and growing up with this reality has disillusioned her to the whole family and its vaguely occult and archaic methods. As such she mostly spends her time bumming around and chilling with friends like the average commoner stoner bro. This has led her to be a bit of a sore subject for the family. She is also literally made of a pocket dimension, which causes her to be a goopy mess at all times. Powers As stated previously, Daw's very body is a barrier to a pocket dimension that is "contained" "within" her. This causes her body to be rather unstable, turning it into a big of a goopy mess. She can also have objects pass through the barrier of her surface area, being "absorbed" into her pocket dimension. It's not very large or eventful, as Daw mostly uses it as storage for anything she needs at the time. Daw can convert her skin to take the composition of any object within her pocket dimension, or even mix and match multiple different objects for strange combinations. Combined with her power to morph her own body into whatever shape she desires, and you have quite the moldable character. Daw can also use the mass contained within her pocket dimension to boost the mass of her attacks, increasing their damage. In addition to being another dimension, Daw can temporarily convert her skin into a wormhole that leads to another location. She can use this to teleport objects and people around, as well as using it on herself by completely turning into a wormhole, creating a second wormhole copy of her somewhere else that she can then pull through the resolidify as the definitive Daw. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 49 Daw was hired by her aunt and uncle to babysit their kids, which are her cousins Tabitha, Samantha, and Vegas Oilington. They were scheduled to take a tour at the site of their favorite television program: Destruction Bench Agreement. She obliged, and from her perspective the trip was a success, even if the kids were giving her a massive headache. Unbeknownst to her, Tabitha had used her epithet to shrink the contestants acting as their tour guides to keep as her collectibles. The kids returned home, with Daw none the wiser. Daw later showed up calling for the kids to come to dinner. Vegas refused to come unless his theme song was played, which she begrudgingly agreed to. She also appeared briefly vacuuming the house, accidentally sucking up the party. They managed to escape and turn off the vacuum, causing Daw to leave frustrated to check on what was wrong. At the end of the episode, Daw ran into Tabitha and Vegas alongside the tour guides who she thought had just left. Realizing what happened, Daw called out the siblings for their misconduct and grounded them, although she chose to abstain from telling their parents or their... *uncle* what happened, since Tabitha had seemingly learned her lesson and the fallout would be too much of a headache to deal with. Daw then lead the party back home from the mansion. Trivia * Daw was created during zanza's "Sheet a Day for a Year" challenge, and as such was the second Oilington created and the first Oilington created by zanza himself. This is also why her abilities are so developed, and why she was the only NPC to have a full character sheet (other than the Bacteriophage) for episode 49. * Daw's pin in her beanie is black as a foreshadowing to her being a member of the Oilington family, as it is covered in OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters